


Necessities

by MissAmbrose18



Category: ambrollins - Fandom
Genre: Consensual abusive relationship, Dean needs pain, M/M, Seth needs to release his anger, ambrollins - Freeform, sorry - Freeform, they have needs, this will heart your heart, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:44:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8374342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAmbrose18/pseuds/MissAmbrose18
Summary: Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose have recently gotten back together, despite the brand split but their relationship isn't exactly healthy. Seth needs the anger release and Dean needs the pain. Ambrollins.





	

Seth stormed into his locker room. "Fucking Owens and Jericho!" Seth yelled. "They fucking cheated. I'm sick of this shit." 

Dean knew Seth was kind of being a hypocrite but he wasn't going to say anything. For 2 years, Seth would do just that to Dean. Cheat him, beat him, leave him on the ground, bruised and bloody. But Seth was a different person now. He's a good guy. He's changed and Dean trusts that he'll stay that way.

The two former Shield members had gotten back together after Seth was betrayed by Triple H. Dean understood the feeling of betrayal very well, hell Seth was the one who betrayed him but Seth had apologized for everything he had done and Dean took him back because even after all Seth has put him through, he never stopped loving him. 

Seth balled up his fist. "I need to just..." He clenched his knuckles so tightly, they turned white. "Fuck..Can I? " He breathed out. 

Dean closed his eyes tightly. This was a weekly thing. He still had bruises from last week. "Yeah, you can." 

Seth ran his hand through his hair. "If you don't want to, you don't have to." 

Dean shook his head and let out a shaky breath. "No, I-I need it..." He admitted, and it was the truth. He had lost his championship, was unable to retain it, hasn't had a match in a while. He needed the pain. He needed to feel something. 

Most normal couples would talk about how they feel or maybe have sex to satisfy their emotions. But Seth and Dean were far from normal. With what they've gone through together, there's nothing normal about them. 

Dean leaned up against the wall, hands at his side. Usually, when they were home, Dean would have to be handcuffed because whenever he got hit he instinctively would tried to put his hands up but then that would result in ruining it for the both of them, so he would give Seth permission to handcuff him.

One punch, two, three, four, five to his mid section. 

"Color?" 

A sharp breath, a moan of pain or pleasure. "...green..." 

Seth continued, four more punches to the midsection. That's the only place he ever did it, since that was the only place that wasn't usually visible. 

Dean coughed. "Keep going..." He breathed out. 

Seth punched him over and over and over again. He knew what they were doing was wrong but it felt so good to just collide his fist with Deans stomach and to hear the sweet noises that left his mouth. 

Seth continued, each punch harder then the last. 

Dean felt like he was gonna throw up but it just felt too good. The stinging sensation was something Dean craved on a daily basis. 

"Color?" 

"Y-Yellow." Despite the satisfying feeling, Dean didn't think he could handle it anymore. 

Seth nodded and began swinging his right fist over and over again into Deans ribs. The dirty blonde let out a gritted scream, which stopped Seth for a second but he resumed doing it again because it just felt too good. 

"Red." Dean breathed out. Seth didn't stop though and an unnoticeable tear went down Deans face from the pain. "Red!" He screamed, and tried pushing his boyfriend away but Seth seemed to be in a trance, continuing his blows. "Stop! Red! Red!" He yelled, he didn't even know how his screams were coming out because every blow took the air out of him. "Seth, enough! Red!" Deans legs eventually gave up on him and he collapsed to the ground. And Seth still rained down a bunch of punches on his boyfriend as he was on the ground, seemingly not stopping until he saw red. 

Dean was on his hands and knees, coughing up clumps of blood onto the ground when Seth finally stopped. The two-toned man was breathing heavily. Fists, red and sore. Eyes filled with guilt and regret as he stared at his mess of a boyfriend. He watched as Dean curled up into a ball and closed his eyes tightly. He bent down to Deans level and watched his lover flinch. 

"Shit...I'm sorry." Seth wrapped his arms around Deans waist and held onto him tightly, kissing his trembling boyfriend everywhere. 

If Dean could speak, he would've told Seth that it was okay but for now, he nodded. 

"Fuck, you're not bleeding are you?" Seth lifted up Deans shirt. His ribs were extremely red, already bruising but, luckily, he wasn't bleeding. 

Dean curled up into Seths chest, coughing, shaking, and whimpering. Warm tears moistened Seths bare chest. Dean hated being like this. He hated having to do this on a weekly basis. He needed it though. It wasn't something that could just be stopped. He thrived on that raw pain. 

"I'm sorry we're like this." Seth whispered, tears of his own falling into his lovers hair. "I love you, baby." Seth cried, holding onto Dean tighter. Both of them lying on the floor of Seths locker room in tears. 

Dean sniffled. "I-I love you, Seth. Never leave me..." Dean clutched closer to his lover. 

Their relationship was fucked up, unstable, damaged but as long as they were together, they wouldn't have it any other way...


End file.
